Inside
by Irissia
Summary: Ce soir, Kurogane a décidé qu'il ne laisserait plus gagner Fye, quoi qu'il pourrait faire. Mais en était- il vraiment capable? Yaoi, avertissement à lire!


Bonsoir^^ Me revoilà pour un petit texte cette fois en fanfic de TRC... enfin en théorie Ce texte je le dédis à ma petite Vanina-chan qui avait bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort après la révision des examens Je l'avoue, ce texte a eu aussi pour but de soulager une envie folle de yaoi et particulièrement de lemon poétique... Oui ce texte est un lemon mais très imagé, parce que les lemon mode éducation sexuel c'est pas franchement mon genre et surtout pas quand c'est moi qui écrit. J'aime enveloppé ça dans une bonne dose de subjectivité et d'imagination^^ Je me demandais au début si j'allais le publier mais finalement je le fais, qui vivra verra comme on dit.  
Toute fois, le texte est un peu beaucoup OOC, au début j'ai essayé de resté le plus proche du manga mais je crois qu'à un moment je suis un peu beaucoup parti en vrille notamment sur un passage^^ ceux qui connaissent Kizuna verront peut être l'allusion qui m'ait venu tout un coup.  
Bonne lecture à tous ^^

Musiques écoutées:  
Inside, Unkle  
In your room, Depeche mode  
One caress, Depeche mode

~Inside~

J'ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps déjà, mais je n'avais pas envie de monter pour le moment, sachant que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil, sachant que tu serais là. Je pensais te trouver endormi, la tête enfoncée dans ton oreiller comme si tu voulais qu'il t'étouffe. La couverture aurait été rejeté à bas du lit ou presque, dévoilant quelque peu ton corps fin et svelte ainsi que ta peau nacrée que j'aimerais malgré moi parcourir de mes doigts.

Mais rien de tout cela.

Tu es là, assit au bord de la fenêtre, scrutant le ciel rêveusement. M'entendant entrer dans notre chambre, tu te tournes vers moi, ton éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ce sourire que je déteste tellement. Parce qu'il est tellement faux, parce qu'il est tellement vide... Un sourire que je voudrai chasser à tout jamais, et tu le sais. Alors comme pour me provoquer davantage tu le laisses en place, juste pour moi, juste pour que je me mette en colère une fois encore. Et le pire c'est que ça marche, mais je n'ai pas envie de te le montrer, je ne veux pas que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu as une emprise sur moi.

Je reste donc là, sans bouger, juste devant toi, mes sourcils éternellement froncés, mes yeux essayant de te transpercer de part en part. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce soir, je veux céder à la tentation et croquer le fruit défendu que tu es. Te délivrer de tes peurs, de tes doutes, et briser ce mur que tu as ériger entre toi et le reste du monde. Je veux goutter ta peau d'albâtre, te faire tout oublier de mes baisers et de mes caresses... Je veux te faire mien, pour l'éternité.

Je m'avance vers toi, tes yeux sont interrogateurs mais je les ignore. Nos corps sont si près que mes jambes touchent les tiennes. Je te sens trembler, as tu peur? As tu deviné ce que je voudrai? Oui sans doute. Parce que tu as toujours su lire en moi aussi facilement que je le faisais avec toi. Mes colères, mes silences, mes interrogations destinées à toi seul, tu as toujours su les voir, et parfois, j'ai l'impression que cela te fait peur. Parce que tu le sais, l'évidence tu la devines... C'est parce que nous somme liés, que, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne peux t'échapper, et moi j'en ai assez que tu me fuis.

Ma main plonge entre tes mèches blondes, les caressant voluptueusement. Tu me regardes avec surprise, maintenant tu ne souris plus et moi ça me fait marrer. Oui dévoile moi qui tu es vraiment, montre moi le vrai Fay. Mon visage s'approche à son tour et je prends tes lèvres, scellant définitivement ma pensée de ce contact. Tu frémis de plus belle mais tu sais que tu ne peux t'échapper. Il est déjà trop tard Fay, cesses de me fuir; sois à moi.

Je recule finalement, attendant un peu, juste pour voir qu'elle serait ta réaction. Après tout, je suis un guerrier, je suis un chasseur et malgré toi tu es devenu ma proie. Ton visage d'habitude si pale est devenu rouge. De colère, de confusions? Tes yeux me regardent nerveusement tu fronces les sourcils, tu m'en veux je le sens. Parce que je l'ai fais, j'ai tenté de brisé le mur, j'ai tenté de resserrer le lien, encore et encore.

Je recule d'un pas et finalement tu te lèves. Les deux saphirs que sont tes yeux brillent étrangement, comme le tonnerre ils grondent... Ils essayent de me foudroyer mais tu es trop gentil pour ça, être méchant tu ne sais pas. Mes yeux défient les tiens, moi je sais fusiller, dévisager... Je te détaille du regard et je te sens trembler une fois encore. Mes yeux tu les fuis toujours j'ai l'habitude, et aujourd'hui encore, quoi que tu fasses, tu vas te dérober.

Mais cette fois, je n'attendrais pas.

Je te rapproche brutalement de moi et reprend tes lèvres avec autant de force. Tu essayes de te débattre un instant, juste pour la forme, juste pour être sur que je ne te lâcherai pas. Parce que tu le sais, il est inutile d'aller à l'encontre de nos désirs... Et je le sens bien que tu en as envie. Aurais tu enfin compris et accepter l'inévitable? Au moins pour cette nuit je pense, mais peu importe... Une nuit c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Mes mains glissent le long de tes hanches, cherchant ta peau, elles finissent par se faufiler sous ta chemise. Je te sens fondre dans mes bras, tes jambes semblent avoir du mal à te porter… Les miennes aussi d'ailleurs, je l'avoue. Je remonte le long de la courbe de ton ventre, défaisant au passage, un à un les boutons de ta chemise. Ta peau est comme je le pensais, douce comme de la soie, j'ai presque peur de te toucher avec mes mains calleuses. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant je ne peux plus. Maintenant que tu as cédé…

Mes lèvres quittent les tiennes et s'échappent vers ta gorge. Ta pomme d'Adam se soulève en un rythme lent, saccadé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire carnassier. Tu es comme tétanisé, tu n'oses plus bouger, tu ne peux que te laisser aller à la passion que je fais grimper en toi. Alors que je fini d'enlever cette chemise trop encombrante, je pique tes clavicules de petits baisers chastes comme si je cherchais à t'apprivoiser. Tu frémis mais cette fois en réprimant un sourire. Te chatouillerai je ?

Ma bouche s'échappe vers ton torse d'une musculature fine qui te caractérise si bien. Je mordille le bout de chair te faisant alors sursauter. Tu t'agrippes à moi, et laisses tes mains se perdre dans ma tignasse brune comme si tu avais peur de tomber. J'effleure tes cotes te chatouillant une nouvelle fois, mais aucun son ne sort de ta bouche. Tu restes juste là, debout et tremblant, les yeux mi –clos. Rassuré je continue ma course le long de tes flancs, titillant ton nombril et glissant vers ton bas ventre.

C'est incroyable comme j'aime te sentir frémir sous mes caresses, tu en deviens encore plus tentant, plus attirant. De te voir ainsi, j'ai l'impression de souiller un ange, de t'arracher tes ailes blanches de mes avances. Et toi tu ne me repousses pas, tu acceptes de te donner au démon aux yeux rouges que je suis. Parce que c'est bien ce que je suis, un démon éperdu de désir, un démon qui se consume d'amour pour toi mon ange… Et je suis prêt à tout pour assouvir cette passion qui m'embrase.

Je me redresse, plongeant une nouvelle fois dans tes yeux aux couleurs changeantes. Des myriades de bleu s'y fondent, variant selon ton humeur. Tantôt d'un bleu électrique, tantôt d'un bleu cobalt, ils brillent comme des étoiles dans un ciel de nuit sans nuage. La lumière de la lune s'y reflète et m'attire comme un aimant. Je suis comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, je ne peux détacher mes yeux carmins des tiens. Je suis en train de plonger corps et âme dans ton immensité bleue, il faut que je me reprenne ou je vais me perdre, ou je vais perdre la tête.

Je sursaute en sentant ta main sur mon épaule. As-tu perçu le malaise qui s'est emparé de moi un bref instant ? Je reste alors sans bouger, complètement pantelant. Un étrange sourire parait sur tes lèvres, un sourire que je te ne connaissais pas. Cela t'amuserait il ? As tu enfin compris à quel point je suis dépendant de toi? A quel point j'ai envie de toi? Ton sourire se fait provocateur, tu veux me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, me faire céder pour tenter de me vaincre. La colère bondit en moi et je m'empare de tes poignets, te collant à moi. Mais le sourire ne disparaît pas, tu me défis du regard, tu me pousses à continuer encore et encore.

Je reprends tes lèvres avec violence. Te poussant vers l'un des lits tu tombes, ton corps rebondissant faiblement sur le matelas. Tu veux dire quelques choses mais je ne t'en laisse pas le temps. Je te coince entre le matelas et mon corps, maintenant tes poignets pour que tu ne puisses plus bouger, t'embrassant encore et encore. Tu pourrais te débattre si tu le voulais. Tu pourrais me frapper si tu le désirais mais tu ne fais rien. Tu fonds à nouveau, tu es privé de force, tu sais que tu es pris au piège et qu'il est inutile de lutter.

Ma bouche glisse de nouveau le long de ton corps, ne laissant vierge aucune partie de ta peau d'albâtre. Je défais les derniers vêtements que tu portes, tandis que tes mains glissent sous mon yukata pour me le retirer. Je suis affamé de ta chair, je vais te dévorer entièrement mon ange... Tu te cambres sous mes caresses, ta tête se renverse en arrière et tu gémis de plus belle. Le son cristallin de ta voix me pousse toujours plus loin, j'ai vraiment l'impression de te souiller. Parce que je ne suis qu'un monstre affamé de ta chair, affamé de toi. Les vois tu mes ailes de démon? Elle sortent de mon corps et t'enveloppent tout entier pour te plonger avec moi dans les ténèbres.

A présent je suis entièrement nu tout comme toi, mon corps est brûlant, il s'embrase contre ta peau tiède. Je sens tes mains glisser timidement le long de mes muscles, Je ne peux me détacher de tes caresses, si bien que je me mords violemment la lèvre pour réprimer mon envie folle de te prendre avec brutalité. Mon corps tout entier tremble mais je refuse de céder, je refuse de te voir prendre du terrain. Ce soir, quoi que tu feras Fay, c'est moi qui gagnerai.

Je me colle davantage et m'insinue en toi, doucement, pour ne pas te faire mal. Je te sens te cambrer encore alors que je m'embrase de plus belle. Un feu dévorant s'empare de moi et m'aveugle de sa lumière destructrice. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne fais que ressentir, sentir ses flammes me brûler et brûler une à une les plumes de tes ailes. A chaque coup que je te donne j'ai l'impression d'en voir une qui s'échappe, il n'y a plus que ça autour de moi, bientôt tu n'en n'auras plus aucune, bientôt tu seras totalement souiller par moi.

J'essaye de détacher mes yeux de tes ailes pour ne regarder que toi. Ton corps tout entier semble s'illuminer de mille feux. La clarté lunaire fait briller ta peau d'une lueur argentée et tes cheveux semblent aussi blancs que tes ailes. Tu t'agrippes à moi et je peux sentir tes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Ta voix continues de résonner dans ma tête presque à l'infini. Ta voix est si belle mon ange, elle murmure mon nom comme une litanie, mon nom complet. Plus aucun sobriquet, plus aucun surnom stupide dont tu as le secret... Juste mon nom, juste Kurogane.

Et puis soudain le brasier s'éteint, après nous avoir consumé tout entier le coeur et l'âme. Je reste un instant sans bouger comme paralysé, te fixant de mes yeux exorbités. Et toi tu plonge ton regard océan dans mes yeux de sang, un douloureux sourire sur tes lèvres. Si triste, mais heureux à la fois. Oui ce n'est plus ce sourire que je déteste tant, c'est un sourire vrai, et sincère. Les gouttes de sueur tombent de mon front pour rejoindre celles qui parsèment ta peau, pour se mêler tout comme nos deux corps.

Et alors, sans que je ne sache pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer, d'enfuir ma tête au creux de ton épaule et laisser le fluide salé se répandre sur ta chair. Mais mes yeux sont taris depuis longtemps, depuis ce jour fatidique où j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher. Tu tends tes bras vers moi comme si tu avais compris. Je me laisse aller contre toi, me laissant bercer par ton souffle serein et les battements de ton coeur qui se calme peu à peu. Les miens aussi, qui battaient comme des tambours s'apaisent et je te serre plus fort. Je ne veux pas te lâcher, je ne veux pas quitter ton étreinte.

Finalement je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je croyais te vaincre et briser le mur qui t'entoure. Mais une fois encore, je crois que c'est toi qui as gagné, c'est toi, qui as brisé ma carapace le mage. Mes yeux se ferment lentement, un doux sourire se trace sur mon visage alors que mes traits se relâchent. Je te sens partir au monde des rêves. Toi aussi tu souris, tu as l'air heureux. Je m'endors à mon tour, dans tes bras, je suis si bien...


End file.
